According to the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,350 Lo et al. discloses the filtering of a pulse signal, after AD conversion. The pulse signal thus contains disturbance in the analog stage and the digital signal requires heavy processing for the required data to be recovered from the signal for further processing.
U.S. patent application 200610094969 discloses a PQRST wave and depicts the environment, to which our invention relates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,722 discloses digital ways of filtering a heart-rate signal.